


Divine the (Comic) Series: Episode One

by look_turtles



Category: Divine: The Series (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he wakes up, Father Christopher has a few questions.</p><p>Spoilers for episode one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine the (Comic) Series: Episode One

**Author's Note:**

> You can watch episode of Divine the series [here](http://www.divinetheseries.com/#).

  



End file.
